


Friendship Bracelets and Hot Cocoa

by siosnyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siosnyx/pseuds/siosnyx
Summary: Anastasia Xenos, a tomboy original character you didn't know you needed. While other girls spent time reading or drawing Anastasia spent that time roughing around with her twin sister Adelina, even fighting over whose name sounded the coolest out of the two of them (secretly Anastasia thought Adelina had a nice name but not that she'd ever admit that.) With her worried parents about the twin's rebellious streak and multiple suspensions, they tried to find a hobby for the two of them to distract them. It was until Anastasia finally found what she craved throughout her life--volleyball. It was when she saw the looks of the bewildered blockers staring up at her in shock as she spiked her first successful spike where she learned the addictive adrenaline that flowed from the tip of her toes up to the top of her head; it felt amazing. Now 10 years into volleyball and in one of the most elite athletic schools of the world, Anastasia explores meeting new people and even possibly a new friend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface: The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever written so feel free to comment down constructive criticism! I wrote this fic because I was frustrated that mostly all the ocs of the other fics are usually shy and I've never seen a badass original character before so why not create one of my own?

Thump thump thump.

The familiar sound of the swish of smooth, slightly worn fabric reached Asta's ears as she glanced down to the right to see her twin sister setting in an uncomfortable position, with her back slanted near the ground and her arms at over a 90 degree angle, just for her. Her eyes gleamed with such fierce intensity and everyone in this room knew that it was up to Asta to score this point which would determine the cut or seal deal of the already gloomy and hopeless mood of her teammates. 

"Three blockers!" Asta heard someone scream from the back of the court.

The moment happened instantly. Asta knew she was brilliant at spiking, and her teammates knew this too--she was never nervous for anything because she was able to pull off anything. Asta's hand slammed the ball down for a cut shot, her wrist snapping at unbelievable angles and she confident that she could even out the score of 23-24. SLAM! The wind whizzed past her and the whole room seemed to stop. The ball slammed to the floor with a heavy thud, but this time it went back onto her side of the court. The crowd cheered and screamed. It wasn’t for her. 

On this day Asta learned how to fear the inevitable.


	2. Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the person revealed at the end who we all think it is? Don't worry! Just to confirm he still goes to Inarizaki. The reason why he is there will be explained for the next chapter! Anyways, enjoy the story and feel free to comment!

WHAM! Anastasia jolted awake and her face crashed into the rough surface of her shared bunkbed with her twin sister, kicking off multiple plushies on her bed in the process and letting out a stream of vulgar words. Inhaling the familiar sugary scent of her sister's perfume that she was so insistent on stealing, Anastasia was woken up from her deep slumber and quite frankly, extremely cranky. Hearing a snicker from the uglier twin (in her opinion, even though they are identical), Ana's urge to strangle the living life out of her sister increased considerably.

"What. Was. That. For." Asta mustered out as her knuckles turned white, trying to control herself to not beat the older twin up. As expected of Adelina, she just resumed dressing, getting ready for the day as she knew that staying silent would explode Asta's anger even more.

A dreadful silence passed by with only the sound of buttons being buttoned and the sound of fabric swooshing as Asta glared literal daggers into the back of Adelina's back.

Slowly turning around, with a smirk plastered on Adelina's face, she simply retorted with "You had something on your face, I only wanted to help!" As she continued to go on with her day as if she did not just give her sister a painful red mark on her forehead.

Finally not being able to hold back anymore Asta screamed, "YOU LITTLE RAT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR THIS" as her voice trembled with immense rage. As if on instinct, she lunged for her sister's legs with enough power to dislocate her kneecaps without warning. Instead of grappling the muscular legs that resulted from many years of volleyball, Asta's arms grabbed at nothing but the morning air as she crashed back to the cold wooden floor with a thump while bringing down the rest of her blankets with her. Asta swore that even the neighbors could hear the fiasco. A manical laugh bubbled from the other twin as she laughed in victory. Groaning, in pain and also being even more grumpy, Asta stumbled up to steady herself while losing the motivation she just had moments ago.

"Well good morning, to you, I couldn't wake you up and I knew that if you were tardy one more time you would risk getting even more detention and after school clean up duty. You should thank me!" Adelina grinned cheerfully as she gave a strong pat to the back of her sister's back. Rolling her eyes, Anastasia flipped her sister off as she got ready for school.

Sneaking a backwards glance at her sister, Asta couldn't help but feel as if her sister was challenging her to a race to who could get to school the first. Asta discreetly began to put on her skirt just a bit quicker, careful to not let her sister notice so she could rub it in to her once she arrived to school earlier. However, this did not go unnoticed to Adelina's keen eyes. The two of them paused and held a brief stare, eyes interlocking and challenging each other, daring the other to begin. 

"Is it on?" whispered Adelina in a low tone while maintaining eye contact. Asta analyzed how far Adelina was far with dressing, so far she barely finished buttoning up her white and crisp shirt, if she tried, she could possibly catch up. Asta took a deep breath and glared at her sister.

"Oh it's on." she slyly grinned back as she shoved the black skirt up her legs instantaneously. Just a millisecond later Adelina was doing the same and moving nearly twice as fast as she was before. The twins rapidly put on their clothing and sprinted as if their lives were on the line to their shared bathroom, pushing and shoving each other to get into the bathroom first. As the younger sibling, Anastasia showed no mercy to Adelina and barged her way through and left Adelina with her back on the floor, clothes wrinkled and tie messed up. The two of them finished at the same time and rushed down to the kitchen where the sweet scent of pancakes wafted into their nostrils. The poor floor shook with each thundering step the two athletes took, rushing into the kitchen and Asta nearly impaling herself from the sharp and glossy marble table's corner. Adelina took revenge for Asta's previous actions and stuffed a pancake down Asta's throat, hoping that Asta would pass away right then and there from choking, leaving Adelina the victor of the race. Sputtering and coughing bits of pancakes back up, Asta and Adelina gave a quick goodbye to their disappointed looking mother.

"Don't get yourselves killed!" she yelled with her hands cupping the sides of her mouth in an attempt to louden her voice. Sighing, and turning around to question her life decisions, she resumed making herself breakfast.

Glancing to the left of her twin sister, Asta discreetly whispered "Hey don't get yourself killed!" while being cautious to not let their mother over hear them. All Asta recieved was an eye roll and a harsh shove as they raced down the hallway to grab their book bags and rush out the door.

As they were thundering out the door, suddenly, Adelina looked like she had gotten the best idea in a lifetime—which was a terrible sign for Asta. Asta felt a chill go down her spine and her hair rise, after all when Adelina got an idea it was never good on her end. Scrunching her eyebrows, Asta continued to race down the pathway outside of their residence in the bustling city, oblivious to what Adelina had planned. While jogging around, Asta's eyes darted around to look for her electric skateboard which she used for transportation to school that was usually somewhere around the garden. With slight panic overcoming her with every passing second while desperately searching everywhere— under the bush, behind the trees, hell, even up on top of their residence for her skateboard. With a jolt Asta suddenly realized why she couldn't find it. Asta turned back just in time to see her sister zooming down the pathway while holding a silhouette resembling her electric skateboard. 

Eyes widening, heart stopping in her chest, Asta couldn't muster anything besides a strangled scream while waving her arms frantically at her sister that she swore was sent from hell to torment her. "GET BACK HERE" she shrieked with all her might while waving her arms maniacally. Asta recieved nothing but the middle finger from her sister and just KNEW that she was smirking with her back faced towards her. Asta swore and clawed at her hair. Just think! She thought. If it only took approximately 30 minutes to ride to school, and her skateboard could go up to 25 miles per hour, how long would it take for her to get a cab or bus? No no she thought, a cab would get stuck in morning traffic and there are no bus stations nearby. Should she divide 30 by 25 to find how much she has to run per minute to get to school on time? Or does she multiply the two? Not surprisingly, Asta was met with a brain fart. Stay calm she thought, she could just skip school and show up for practice as she cackled nervously. The bystanders around her stared at her with a concerning stare. It must've been odd to see a disheveled looking girl looking frantic in the middle of the peaceful morning. Oh no she realized, if she were to miss another day of school, her mother would certaintly ban her from volleyball for the rest of her life. Heart pounding, Asta's eyes widened with horror. The whole sky seemed to darken at Asta’s distraught. This meant that Asta had to run to school... and she only had 40 minutes to do so. Eyes shining with determination, Asta began a quick stretch to loosen her muscles and started her morning jog. The wind kept getting into her eyes and the loud pounding noise of her shoes hitting the ground at concerning speeds scared the bystanders away to a decent length away from her. After what seemed like an eternity, Asta slowly neared the school and took a quick turn and slammed into a wall. No, it wasn't a wall, it was a human, with disgustingly dyed hair the color of piss.


End file.
